


Ein Rodney zuviel

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Mensa, Deutsch | German, Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rod ist losgezogen, das Universum zu retten. Dr. Sheppard wird von Gewissensbissen gequält. Jeannie mischt sich ein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Rodney zuviel

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz herzlichen Dank an Niirti, von der auch der Titel stammt.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Haben die denn gar keinen Sachverstand? Die haben die Materie-Brücke zwar wie gehofft ‚abgeschaltet’, doch die haben keinen Abfluss für die bereits angestauten Partikel als Sicherheitsventil eingebaut. Jetzt sammeln die sich wie hinter einem Damm an. Gemeingefährliche Idioten!“ Dr. Sheppard marschierte im Computerraum, wo die Berechnungen über die Bildschirme flatterten, ruhelos auf und ab. Wie immer, wenn er zornig war, wurde seine Stimme leiser und schneidender als normal.

‚Als würde man mit einem in Stickstoff herunter gekühlten Messer geschnitten’, hatte einmal einer der Wissenschaftler bemerkt, der eine Salve von Dr. Sheppards Missfallensäußerungen abbekommen hatte. Ingenieur Zelenka musste ihm Recht geben. Und jetzt war nicht einmal Rod da, um diesen Zorn in gemäßigte Bahnen zu lenken, denn Rod saß ja auf der anderen Seite der Materiebrücke, direkt bei den gemeingefährlichen Idioten.

„Ingenieur Kavanagh, was glauben Sie, was Sie da gerade berechnen?“ Dr. Sheppard war hinter einen der Wissenschaftler getreten. Kavanagh zog den Kopf ein, während seine Kollegen erleichtert aufatmeten, froh, dieses Mal nicht in der Schusslinie zu stehen.  
Ingenieur Kavanagh schob die Brille auf der Nase hoch und sagte mit bemüht fester Stimme: „Hiermit könnten wir die exotischen Partikel, die sich in unserer Dimension gebildet haben, dorthin zurückschicken, wo sie herkommen.“

„Ja, ich höre. Weiter.“ Dr. Sheppard lehnte nachlässig an Kavanaghs Schreibtisch. Aber niemand ließ sich von dieser zur Schau gestellten Nachgiebigkeit täuschen.  
„Damit könnten wir unser Universum retten und damit müssten dann die Verursacher sehen, wie sie die Partikel, die den Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum verursachen, wieder loswerden und ihr Universum retten.“  
„Haben Sie nicht zwei Punkte dabei übersehen?“ Jetzt musste man sich schon anstrengen, um Dr. Sheppard zu verstehen, aber da es so leise war, dass man die Lüfter der Computer hören konnte, bekamen alle die Frage mit, als hätte er sie per Lautsprecher durchgesagt.  
„N…nein.“ Kavanagh schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erstens, Sie sind genauso unfähig, wie die Leute auf der anderen Seite! Diesen Lösungsansatz habe ich schon vor zwei Stunden gefunden. Zweitens, wir werden ihn noch nicht umsetzen, denn, falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben, Rod ist noch auf der anderen Seite.“  
Dr. Sheppard drehte sich blitzschnell zu den anderen, lauschenden Wissenschaftlern um: „Hat irgendjemand von Ihnen auch nur den Hauch von Verstand in seinen Knochen und ist zurecht in dieser Galaxie? Oder muss ich alles selber machen? Schon vor zwei Stunden habe ich Sie um Lösungsansätze für andere Vorgehensweisen ersucht – aber nicht, dass Sie meine Erkenntnisse replizieren! An die Arbeit!“

„Aber …“, wandte ein Wissenschaftler ein.  
„Keine Widerworte! Arbeiten Sie! Wer einen brauchbaren – ich betone ‚brauchbaren’ Vorschlag liefert, darf zwei Stunden Pause machen, verstanden?“  
„Wir arbeiten seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden“, wagte noch jemand zu sagen, aber so leise, dass Dr. Sheppard es ignorieren konnte und auch tat.  
„Sklaventreiber“, erklang von irgendwo her.  
„Wie bitte?“ Dr. Sheppards Blick verhieß bestenfalls das Säubern der Abwasserrohre, schlimmstenfalls das Zurücksenden zur Erde.

Bevor die Situation noch weiter eskalieren konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm, die er im ersten Moment abschütteln wollte. Eine Frau sagte: „John, lass uns in deinem Büro miteinander sprechen.“  
John wirbelte herum. „Jeannie!“, rief er überrascht und der Hauch eines Lächelns ging über sein Gesicht. „Ich … verstehe nicht?“  
Jeannie hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn in die Richtung seines Büros. „Das Stargate Center schickt mich. Ich habe meine ‚Brut’ bei meiner Schwägerin ‚geparkt’. Madison und Bradley waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, Robbie hat gequengelt und wollte mit. General O’Neill hat mir einen Trip über die Mittelstation hierher spendiert hat, und er wäre bestimmt begeistert gewesen, wenn ich Robbie hier rumkrabbeln ließe.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen.“ Jeannie kam ihm wie eine Insel des Mitgefühls und der Kompetenz in diesem Ozean aus Dummheit und Unverständnis vor.

Sie gingen in Johns Büro und nachdem er das Sofa von einen Bücherstapel, diversen Physik-Journalen, einem Computer-Bildschirm und etlichen Kabeln gesäubert hatte, nahmen sie darauf Platz.  
John seufzte. „Schön, dass du da bist. Die Möchtegern-Wissenschaftler hier machen mich wahnsinnig. Wir hätten einen von denen schicken sollen und Rod wäre besser hier geblieben.“  
„Er hat mir vor seiner ‚Abreise’ noch eine Videobotschaft geschickt und gesagt, dass ihr es ausgelost habt?“  
John schob mit seinem Fuß eine Kiste mit elektronischen Kleinteilen unter das Sofa, dann wandte er sich wieder Jeannie zu. „Ich glaube bald, dass Rod gemogelt hat. Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber … Er war ganz wild darauf, ein Universum zu retten.“ Und von hier wegzukommen. So weit wie möglich. Wenn es sein musste, bis in eine andere Galaxie. Und das war alles seine Schuld. Alles. Und irgendwie musste er das jetzt Jeannie erklären.

Jeannie bahnte sich einen Weg zum kleinen Kühlschrank und holte für sich und John einen Orangensaft. Sie nahm einen Schluck, dann sagte sie: „Ja, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er gemogelt hat. Du weißt doch, dass er ein Faible für große Gesten hat. Und was gibt es Großartigeres als ein ganzes Universum zu retten?“  
John lachte freudlos auf. „Schön, dass wir uns einig sind.“

„Er hat mir aufgelistet, was alles schief gehen könnte, bei euren Plan. Das allein die Chancen, auf der anderen Seite anzukommen, nur bei sechsundsiebzig Prozent liegen. Außerdem hat er mir mitgeteilt, dass es eventuell eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr ist. Dass er auch deshalb gegangen ist, weil er der Ansicht war, dass er sich vielleicht leichter an neue Lebensumstände gewöhnen kann als du. Er wäre offener und nicht so eigenbrötlerisch, meint er.“

„Ich bin nicht eigenbrötlerisch. Ich bin allenfalls ein sehr privater Mensch.“ Okay, gut, er hatte es nicht so mit der sozialen Interaktion – aber die meisten verdienten auch keinen Umgang, der über das Berufliche hinausging.

„Seeehr privat.“ Sie grinste ihn an. „Und außer zu Rod, zu mir und vielleicht noch zu Ingenieur Zelenka, bist oft sehr ungeduldig. Du magst ja ein wissenschaftliches Genie sein, aber du bist nicht gerade einfach, vor allem nicht, wenn du mit Unfähigkeit konfrontiert wirst.“  
„Hmm.“  
„Mit Rod auszukommen ist einfacher als mit dir, gib es zu.“  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen.“ Ganz von der Hand weisen konnte er Jeannies Argumentation nicht.  
Jeannie tätschelte sein Knie. „Genau, ein bisschen. Und Rod dachte einfach, dass dieses Bisschen entscheidend sein könnte.“  
John zupfte an dem Stoff seiner Hose. „Das ist alles, was er dir geschickt hat?“ Hatte er denn gar nichts von dem eigentlichen Grund angedeutet?

Jeannie atmete tief durch. „Natürlich noch Grüße an alle, du kennst Rod ja. Er hat Kaleb sogar ausrichten lassen, er würde sein Tofuhuhn vermissen. Eine Entschuldigung, dass er mich alleine zurück lässt, aber er hätte dabei auch an seine Nichte und Neffen gedacht. Ja, dann noch der Hinweis, dass ein Exemplar seines Testaments bei unserem Familienanwalt liegt und dass du eine Kopie davon hast und ich mich. Bei irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten soll ich mich an dich wenden.“ Jeannie blinzelte heftig, offensichtlich wollte sie John nicht sehen lassen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Jeannie“, er ergriff ihre Hand und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen, wie er sie trösten sollte. Er verlöre eine Freund, aber Jeannie noch viel mehr. Einen Bruder, dem sie nahe stand, der trotz der Entfernung, die sie trennte, ein fester Bestandteil ihres Lebens war.

Jeannie wischte einmal über die Augen, dann stand sie beherzt auf und sagte: „Wie kann ich behilflich sei? Wo fangen wir an? Sollen wir versuchen, das, was die Idioten auf der anderen Seite verbrochen haben, unter Laborbedingungen nachzustellen, und infinitesimal kleine Mengen exotischer Partikel aus einem anderen Universum abziehen?“

John umfasste Jeannies Hand und hielt sie zurück. „Gleich. Noch eine Sache. Rod hat dir noch nicht alles gesagt, es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund, warum er selber den Job übernommen hat und nicht einen der Unfähigen geschickt hat …“

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rod deckte sich in der Kantine gerade mit verschiedenen Desserts ein – so ähnlich, und doch so verschieden, von denen, die es bei ihnen in Atlantis gab, als er zufällig hörte, wie Ronon zu Teyla sagte: „Ich kann Leute, die immer gut gelaunt und nett sind, nicht ausstehen. Ich habe dann den Eindruck, als wollten sie etwas verbergen.“

„Vielleicht wollen sie auch etwas verbergen. Zum Beispiel ihre Unsicherheit. Oder mangelnde Konfliktbereitschaft“, erwiderte Teyla. „Es gibt viele Gründe, warum jemand es vorzieht, sich hinter permanentem Lächeln zu verstecken. Und ich denke, Rod ist in einer besonderen Situation. Er kennt hier niemanden und ist darauf angewiesen, dass wir ihm mit Wohlwollen begegnen, denn zurück kann er nicht.“  
„Trotzdem. Ist mir suspekt“, brummte Ronon und damit war die Diskussion für ihn beendet.  
Rod war für einen Moment sprachlos. Sie alle hatten ihn so herzlich aufgenommen und mit ihm gelacht. Jeannie hatte sogar ihren eigenen Bruder mit peinlichen Geschichten in Bedrängnis gebracht und Sheppard war mit ihm Golf spielen gewesen und sie hatten sich prächtig unterhalten. Und jetzt musste er erfahren, dass da ganz viel Fassade bei gewesen war, dass Ronon ihm nicht über den Weg traute – und bei Teyla wusste man ja sowieso nie, woran man war.

Für einen Moment war er sprachlos, dann beschloss er, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Der einzige, der in solchen Dingen sagte, was er dachte und kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, war Rodney. Wollte er mehr darüber erfahren, wäre das wohl die beste Anlaufstelle.  
Er fand Rodney wie nicht anders zu erwarten vor seinem Rechner. Er hatte ein angebissenes Sandwich auf dem Drucker abgelegt und eine halbvolle Tasse Kaffee in einer Ecke des Schreibtisches platziert.

„Hi, Rodney.“  
„Geh weg. Ich habe zu arbeiten.“  
Rod grinste. Ja, Rodney würde ihm keinen Honig um den Mund schmieren. Da war selbst sein John noch ein Ausbund an Entgegenkommen. Rod lehnte sich lässig gegen Rodneys Schreibtisch. „Ja, das weiß ich. Außerdem gehst du mir aus dem Weg.“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich unterhalten muss, oder? Du scheinst das ganz prächtig selbst hinzubekommen.“ Er schlenkerte eine Hand in Rods Richtung, mit der anderen tippte er weiter auf dem Keyboard.  
„Sie sind alle sehr freundlich zu mir“, sagte Rod.  
„Mehr als das. Jeannie hängt dir an den Lippen, John spielt Golf mit dir, Ronon lacht über deine Scherze – du bist doch das Musterbeispiel für charmant und wortgewandt.“

„Ronon denkt, dass man jemandem, der immer gut gelaunt ist, nicht trauen kann“, erklärte Rod ruhig.  
Das brachte Rodney immerhin dazu, mit dem Tippen aufzuhören. „Was?“  
„Das waren seine Worte.“ Rodney nickte. „Ich beneide dich. Du sagst immer genau was du denkst, egal, wie es dich dastehen lässt. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie frei du dich fühlen musst, wenn es dir egal ist, ob die Leute dich mögen oder nicht.“  
Rodney starrte für einen Moment auf den Monitor, dann sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Frei vielleicht schon, aber es verschafft dir nicht gerade viele Freunde.“  
„Aber die wenigen Freunde sind dann ‚richtige’ Freunde, auf die du zählen kannst.“  
„Kannst du auf dein Team denn nicht zählen?“  
„Doch, auf mein Team schon und auf Jeannie. Übrigens, du solltest deine – unsere -“, er grinste breit, „Schwester besser behandeln.“  
„Wenn ich von dir einen Ratschlag will, lasse ich es dich wissen“, schnappte Rodney.

Beide schwiegen einen Moment, dann fragte Rodney: „Verlierst du nie die Geduld? Bist du nie von irgendetwas angefressen?“  
„Doch schon. Aber ich zeige es nicht. Du musst wissen, unser Dr. Sheppard ist nicht gerade einfach. Er ist der beste Wissenschaftler, den ich kenne, aber er lässt es auch raushängen. Und wenn jemand nicht so schnell ist wie er, kann er leicht ungehalten werden. Dann muss ich vermitteln. Das machst du nicht, indem du die Stimmung noch anheizt. Ich versuche die Situation dann oft mit einem Scherz zu entschärfen.“  
„Das wäre so gar nichts für mich. Klingt stressig.“  
„Ist es sehr oft auch.“ Rod fixierte gedankenverloren einen Punkt auf Rodneys Schreibtisch.

„Und … ist Sheppard besser als du?“, fragte Rodney, den das offensichtlich mehr als Rods Vermittlerrolle interessierte.  
„Ich habe nicht ‚besser’ gesagt“, lachte Rod. „Wir haben eine sehr unterschiedliche Herangehensweise an Probleme. Er kommt von der theoretischen Seite und sucht die elegante mathematische Lösung. Ich versuche, niemals das Problem aus dem Auge zu verlieren, auch wenn es dann vielleicht manchmal nicht so elegant ist. Wir ergänzen uns prima, leiten gemeinsam die Wissenschaftsabteilung in einem kollegialen System und das klappt recht gut.“  
„Klingt toll, jemanden zu haben, mit dem auf gleichem Niveau diskutieren kann.“ Rodney biss noch einmal in sein Sandwich.  
„Das ist es auch.“ Rod nahm einen Schluck von Rodneys kaltem Kaffee.

„Oh Gott, ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck von mir!“, rief Rodney alarmiert. „Irgendetwas ist passiert. Du hast was gemacht, was du besser nicht gemacht hättest, stimmt’s?“  
„Ich? Wie kommst du darauf?“ Rod stellte die Tasse zurück.  
„Ich hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck auch schon“, stelle Rodney fest. „Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal im Spiegel gesehen, als ich fünf Sechstel eines Sonnensystems zerstört habe. Ich schwöre dir, ich habe das nicht gewollt. Auch nicht, dass Brendan gestorben ist. Aber alle hatten mich unter Druck gesetzt, weil sie die Waffe wollten. Ich war, okay, ja, ich war zu selbstsicher und Sheppard hat gesagt, er vertraut mir. Und dann, … dann habe ich ihn enttäuscht. Die folgenden Wochen, nach dem Unfall, … da habe ich so geguckt wie du jetzt.“

„Ich habe kein Sonnensystem zerstört“, sagte Rod.  
„Fünf Sechstel“, korrigierte Rodney.  
„Auch nicht fünf Sechstel. Aber auch ich habe etwas Dummes gemacht und jetzt … es wird wohl auch einige Wochen brauchen, ehe John mich wieder normal anschaut. Aber hey, das ist ja kein Problem, weil ich ja sowieso nicht zurück kann“, fügte er mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit hinzu.  
„Du hast also nicht nur die Chance ergriffen, ein Universum zu retten, du bist auch vor den Konsequenzen davon gelaufen“, stellte Rodney unerbittlich fest. „Also, was hast du angestellt?“  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeannie schaute John fest an. „Welcher Grund sollte das sein? Warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt?“ Sie setzte sich kerzengerade hin und fragte alarmiert: „Ist … Rod krank? Ist er deshalb gegangen, weil er dachte, es sei egal?“  
John wiegelte ab. „Nein, nein. Rod ist nicht krank, jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste. Der Grund ist privater Natur.“ Er stierte einen Moment vor sich hin, ehe er hinzufügte: „Der Grund bin ich.“ Oh, nein, er war nicht gut in diesen Dingen. Aber Jeannie hatte wohl eine Erklärung verdient.  
„Was hast du getan?“ Jeannie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du der Grund bist.“

John tat es gut, dass sie ein so unerschütterliches Vertrauen in ihn hatte, auch wenn er es jetzt erschüttern musste. „Vor drei Tagen, kurz bevor dieses ganze Fiasko begann, ist Rod in mein Quartier gekommen.“ John lehnte den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sofas und schloss die Augen. „Im ersten Moment habe ich nichts gemerkt, er war sehr gut gelaunt, wie immer. Plauderte über dies und das. Er hatte einen Film mitgebracht, den er mit mir anschauen wollte. Wir saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa, doch statt den Film zu starten, legte er mir eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und fragte mich, ob ich ihn mag. Ich habe gesagt: ‚Ja, natürlich. Selbstverständlich’.“

„Okay. Und weiter?“  
John drehte Jeanne den Kopf zu, öffnete die Augen und fragte müde: „Da hätte ich schon schalten sollen, nicht wahr? Aber ich bin so daran gewöhnt, dass er mich berührt, mir eine Hand auf den Arm oder die Schulter legt, dass ich ihn missverstanden habe.“  
„Ich ahne was kommt“, meinte Jeannie und legte ihre Hand an ihre Wange. Mit großen Augen schaute sie John gespannt an.

„Rod hat mich geküsst“, sagte John.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, das war längst überfällig – aber ich fürchte, da irre ich mich, oder?“  
„Es war wohl längst überfällig“, bestätigte John. „Und im ersten Moment war ich auch ganz angetan, aber …“  
„Aber?“ Jeannie saß inzwischen auf der Kante des Sofas.  
„Dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, dass er am Nachmittag heftig mit Dr. Kusanaghi geflirtet hat. Und er schmeckte nach Alkohol. Eindeutig. Rod weiß, dass ich das verabscheue, weil es die Hirnzellen absterben lässt. Er kommt also betrunken zu mir und küsst mich nur ein paar Stunden, nachdem ich ihn flirten sah. Da ist … da habe ich ihn von mir gestoßen und gesagt, dass ich nicht daran interessiert bin, ein weitere, nichtssagende Eroberung zu werden. Ein Abenteuer, weil er gerade Langeweile hat.“

„Oh, John, du weißt, dass es nicht so ist.“ Sie legte behutsam ihre Hand über seine Hand.  
John sah so aus, als würde er das gerne glauben. „Warum dann der Alkohol?“  
„Vielleicht hatte er sich etwas Mut angetrunken?“  
John zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Rod ist der selbstsicherste Mensch, den ich kenne. Warum sollte er sich Mut antrinken?“ Das machte doch keinen Sinn.  
Jeannie stupste ihn gegen den Arm. „Vielleicht weil es kein Pappenstiel ist, plötzlich, nach all den Jahren, seinen besten Freund zu küssen? Vielleicht braucht man dafür ebenso viel Mut, wie für die Rettung einer Galaxie?“

John schwieg. Ja, das hatte von Rodney sicher Mut erfordert, denn sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, welche Art von Freundschaft sie verband. John konnte auch kein Datum nennen, seit sich seine Sichtweise auf Rod geändert hatte. Sie waren schon seit Jahren Arbeitskollegen und beste Freunde. Kannten die Familie des anderen, John war sogar der Pate von Jeannies Jüngstem, und das alles hätte als reine Männerfreundschaft durchgehen können. Aber irgendwann hatte John dann angefangen von Rod zu träumen. Hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn da mehr wäre, ohne je danach zu handeln oder mit Rod darüber zu reden. Und dann hatte er an dem Abend, als Rod endlich die Initiative ergriffen hatte, ganz falsch reagiert. Wegen einer Lappalie. Er wünschte, dass er manchmal mehr wie Rod wäre, lockerer und sicherer im Umgang mit Menschen.

Jeannie fragte nach einer Weile: „Wie ich euch beide kenne, habt ihr es nicht geklärt? Du hast vor dich hingebrütet und Rod hat so getan, als wäre nichts passiert, nach allen Seiten freundlich lächelnd?“  
John atmete tief durch. „Ja.“  
„Ihr seid solche Sturköpfe. Alle beide.“ Sie stand auf, machte zwei Schritte, kehrte zum Sofa zurück und ließ sich wieder drauf fallen. „Weißt du, was wir jetzt machen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wir gehen jetzt zu unseren Berechnungen zurück. Wir finden eine Lösung, die Rod wieder zurück bringt – und nebenbei unser Universum rettet. Und dann wirst du ihm endlich sagen, was du für ihn empfindest und was du von ihm willst. Kapiert?“  
„Ja, Jeannie“, nickte er mit der Andeutung eines zaghaften Lächelns. Manchmal war es besser, McKays nicht zu widersprechen.  
Jeannie schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust und grinste. „Gut.“ Dann wurde sie ernst und sagte: „Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee, wie wir ihnen, und damit auch Rod, eventuell doch eine Botschaft senden können. Das wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang.“  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Du hast ihn geküsst?“ Rodney starrte sein Gegenüber höchst erstaunt an.  
„Herrje! Sag mir nicht, du hast nie bemerkt, wie absolut heiß John ist? Er mag ja viel zu oft in diesen unvorteilhaften Laborkitteln rumlaufen – aber hey, ich … ich …“ Rod machte eine hilflose Geste.  
„Verstehe.“ Rodney nickte. „Er ist heiß. Aber er ist für mich so etwas von off-limits als Militärischer Kommandant von Atlantis, dass ich mir gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht habe, mir nähere Gedanken darüber zu machen“, erklärte Rodney.  
„Das Problem habe ich nicht“, meinte Rod, um gleich darauf hinzuzufügen: „Aber dennoch scheine ich unsere Freundschaft und unser kollegiales Verhältnis aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben. Er hat mich die letzten Tage ignoriert, getan, als wäre nichts gewesen – und war doch so distanziert, dass es einfach wehgetan hat.“

Rodney sah so aus, als würde er nicht einmal mit einer Version seiner selbst solche heiklen und persönlichen Themen diskutieren wollen. So war es nicht weiter überraschend, als er die Hände mit einem vernehmlichen Klatschen ineinander schlug, sie gegeneinander rieb und sagte: „Okay, da können wir nun auch nichts mehr ändern. Aber schau mal hier“, er drehte den Bildschirm so, dass Rod ihn ohne Probleme sehen konnte. „Was meinst du, könnten wir versuchen den Output hier zu erhöhen, so dass der Vektorstrahl…?“  
Rod schaute pflichtschuldig auf den Bildschirm, mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Ehe Rodney seine mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit auffallen konnte, befahl Dr. Zelenka sie mit aufgeregter Stimme in den Raum mit dem Versuchsaufbau. Sheppard, Jeannie und Dr. Weir waren schon anwesend.  
„Ich habe in der Eindämmungskammer eine Vorrichtung angebracht, die uns benachrichtigt, wenn die andere Seite uns eine Nachricht zukommen lässt“, erklärte Dr. Zelenka.  
„Und das hat sie?“  
„Ja. In sechs Stunden werden sie versuchen, die exotischen Partikel, die sich auf ihrer Seite gebildet haben, zurück in unser Universum zu schicken“, erklärte Jeannie.  
„Und das wäre …“ Colonel Sheppard ließ den Satz in der Schwebe.  
„Schlecht“, nickte Jeannie. „Sehr schlecht.“  
„Wir haben also nur noch sechs Stunden, um eine Lösung zu finden?“, fragte Rodney und trat eilig zu einem der Computer.  
„Nun, Jeannie hat da eine Idee“, meinte der Colonel mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zu Rodneys Schwester, die ihren gewagten Plan erläuterte.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rod war zurück.

Im Endeffekt hatte alles wie geplant funktioniert und sein persönlicher Antikerschutzschild hatte gehalten. Er hatte sich mit ihm mitten in den Strahl, den McKay mit dem ZPM erzeugt hatte, beamen lassen und war tatsächlich wieder in seinem Universum gelandet – direkt vor den Augen seiner völlig überraschten Kollegen.

Ingenieur Zelenka war der erste, der seinen Starrezustand überwand und auf ihn zustürzte. „Rod! Oh, mein Gott, Rod! Du wahnsinniger Teufelshund!“ Er zog Rod in eine feste Umarmung. „Deine Schwester und Dr. Sheppard sind oben am Zentralcomputer – bereit, die ganze Stadt in die Luft zu sprengen, um den Rest unseres Universums zu retten – falls sich dieser plötzliche Energieanstieg als gefährlich rausgestellt hätte. Stattdessen hat er dich hergebracht und unser Problem gelöst. Mein Gott, bin ich froh, dich zu sehen.“

Rod strahlte. „Genauso wie ich.“  
„Was für Dummköpfe waren das auf der anderen Seite, die so ein Experiment gemacht haben? Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste?“ Ingenieur Zelenka hatte immer noch eine Hand auf Rods Arm liegen und die anderen Techniker drückten seine Hand und klopften ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Du wirst die Antwort nicht mögen“, lachte Rod, immer noch ganz benommen von der Erkenntnis, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Dass er zurück war, dass es seine wundervolle Stadt noch gab und dass sie wohl auch das Universum des anderen Rodneys gerettet hatten.  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Es waren unsere Doppelgänger, du, meine Schwester und ich, die diesen Plan ausgeheckt hatten.“  
„Richtige Doppelgänger?“  
„Ja – ziemlich gute Kopien mit nur kleinen Abweichungen“, bestätigte Rod.  
„Verrückt.“ Zelenka rückte seine Brille gerade, die bei der Umarmung verrutscht war. „Erzähl mir später mehr darüber. Geh jetzt nach oben, Rod. Die haben bestimmt inzwischen schon gehört, dass du wieder zurück bist.“

Rod betrat den Transporter, der ihn zum Hauptcomputerraum bringen sollte. Doch er wählte kein Ziel aus und stand für einen Augenblick nur hinter den geschlossenen Türen und atmete tief durch.  
Sein Universum. Seine Galaxie. Seine Stadt. Alles fühlte sich so an, wie es sich anfühlen sollte. Es gab nicht dieses ‚Fast’-Gefühl, das ihn die ganze Zeit in dem anderen Atlantis verfolgt hatte. Hier hatte alles genau die richtige Farbe, genau den richtigen Geruch, genau die richtige Temperatur.

„Rod, verdammt noch mal, wo steckst du?“, rief Jeannie aufgebracht direkt in seinem Ohr, dank des Headsets, das Radek ihm mitgegeben hatte.  
Ja, genau die richtigen Leute. Genau die richtige Stimme. Rod grinste breit.  
„Hallo, Schwesterchen. Bin auf dem Weg zu dir.“  
„Du legst besser einen Zahn zu“, schimpfte sie, aber er hörte, dass ihre Stimme kurz vor dem Kippen stand.

Er hatte den Raum noch nicht ganz betreten, als er auch schon beide Arme voll von seiner Schwester hatte, die sich regelrecht auf ihn warf und ihn drückte, küsste, herzte und gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. „Du hast es geschafft! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin“, sprudelte sie hervor.  
„Ich auch. Denn Zuhause ist nun mal Zuhause, da kommt nichts mit, auch keine noch so perfekten Doppelgänger.“  
„Doppelgänger?“

Ehe Rod dazu mehr erklären konnte, schüttelte ihm Dr. Weir die Hand und hieß ihn willkommen. Sie bat ihn, die Erklärungen doch für die allgemeine Konferenz aufzuheben, die sie, wenn er sich nicht zu erschöpft fühlte, vielleicht sofort abhalten konnten? „Das würde Ihnen auch viele Doppelfragen ersparen“, warb sie für ihren Plan.  
Rod stimmte zu und alle begaben sich in den Konferenzsaal. Unterweg schüttelte John ihm die Hand und hieß ihn ebenfalls willkommen.  
Rodney seufzte unhörbar. Noch genauso distanziert wie vor seine Abreise. Er würde John einfach mal in einer ruhigeren Minute aufsuchen und sich entschuldigen, vielleicht könnten sie dann zu ihrem Zustand vor dem Kuss zurückkehren. Vielleicht.

Jeannie rammte John ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, rollte die Augen und flüsterte: „Was war denn das?“  
„Was?“, wisperte John genauso leise zurück.  
„Dieser Kalte-Fisch-Empfang? Hatten wir nicht besprochen, dass du etwas offener bist?“  
„Aber doch nicht mitten auf dem Flur! Vor allen Leuten.“ John schaute sie völlig erstaunt und mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich…, dass wir…“  
„Nein, das kann ich wohl nicht“, seufzte Jeannie tief auf.

Jegliche weitere Unterhaltung wurde erst einmal auf Eis gelegt, denn mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit trudelten alle Geladenen ein und nahmen Platz. Rod begann von seinem Aufenthalt auf der ‚anderen Seite’ zu erzählen.

Er schilderte die Technik des anderen Universums, berichtete über deren technologisches Niveau und lieferte dann unzählige Einzelheiten zu dem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment, das dieses Universum hier an den Rand des Abgrunds gebracht hatte. Mit vielen Zwischenfragen kam er schlussendlich zu dem Plan mit dem ZPM und wie er den Beamstrahl zur Heimreise benutzt hatte.

Mindestens so interessiert wie an den technischen Spezifikationen waren die Leute natürlich auch an ihren Doppelgängern. Rod beantworte noch einmal eine gute halbe Stunde lang Fragen zu Unterschieden und Gemeinsamkeiten, ehe Dr. Weir die Zusammenkunft für beendet erklärte und Rod zum Ausruhen in sein Quartier schickte.

\------------------------------

Nachdem sich die Tür seines Quartiers mit einem leisen Zischen geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Rodney auf sein Bett und schaute sich um. Er war zurück. Noch einmal ließ er das Gefühl, dass er es gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnungen zurück geschafft hatte, auf sich wirken. Zwei Welten gerettet. Nicht schlecht. Da würde er sich auch von dem kleinen Dämpfer, den Johns Reserviertheit ihm versetzt hatte, nicht in seiner guten Laune beeinträchtigen lassen. Er zog seine Schuhe aus, kickte sie unter den Schreibtisch, tapste auf Socken zum kleinen Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Bier.

Er hatte es sich gerade auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht, als sein Türsummer ging. Oh nein, er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr auf die Frage- und Antwortspielchen seiner Kollegen. Aber es half wohl nichts. „Herein!“, rief er und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Hi, Rod.“ John betrat zögerlich den Raum. Er hätte Rod gerne noch ein paar Stunden zum Ausruhen gegeben, aber Jeannie hatte nicht locker gelassen und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Was man hinter sich hatte, hatte man hinter sich.

„Hi, John. Na, hast du auch noch Fragen zu deinem Golf spielenden Double?“, neckte Rod.  
„Nein.“ John vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
„Okay. Ähm… was dann? Nimm dir doch einen Stuhl und ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, nein, besser in der anderen Reihenfolge, sonst musst du noch mal aufst…“  
„Rod, ich habe was mit dir zu besprechen.“ John stand jetzt mit düsterer Miene direkt vor Rods Bett.  
„Schon gut, John. Es tut mir leid, ich entschuldige mich. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich habe mich zum Affen gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir an dem Abend gedacht habe. Nein, wahrscheinlich habe ich überhaupt nichts gedacht.“ Er hob seine Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste. Im nächsten Augenblick beugte er sich zu seiner Bierflasche vor, da die Bewegung das Bier zum Raussprudeln gebracht hatte. Er schlürfte das Bier auf und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck hinterher.

Als John ihm die Flasche aus der Hand nahm, wallte heftiger Zorn in ihm auf. „Verdammt, John. Das ist mein Quartier, mein…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn John setzte sich neben ihn. Seine Hände umfingen Rods Gesicht, hielten ihn fest und Johns Lippen pressten sich auf seine. Oh! Und als Rod seinen Mund öffnete, um weiter zu protestieren, glitt Johns Zunge vor. Mitten hinein in den Biergeschmack, mitten hinein in die Spuren von Alkohol, den er doch so verabscheute. Rod war viel zu erstaunt, um irgendetwas zu tun, irgendwie auf den Kuss zu antworten, und erst als er merkte, dass John ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie gebracht hatte, brachte er ein „John“ raus.

„Ist das alles?“, fragte John. Er hoffte, dass man ihm sein Herzklopfen nicht ansah. Er war ja eigentlich mit Jeannie übereingekommen, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte. Aber als er Rod auf dem Bett hatte sitzen sehen, unglücklich, und eine Entschuldigung vorbringend, die eigentlich ihm zugestanden hätte, hatte er ihn nur noch küssen wollen. Anfassen wollen. Wiedergutmachen wollen, was er das erste Mal durch allzu viel Prinzipienreiterei vermasselt hatte.

„Was war das?“, wollte Rod misstrauisch wissen. „Irgendeine seltsame Form von Revanche?“ Falls ja, dann hatte John nun ja seinen Spaß gehabt, dann waren sie wohl quitt. Vielleicht hieß das, dass sie jetzt wieder zum Status quo zurückkehren konnten? An ihm sollte es jedenfalls nicht liegen. Und so schluckte er seinen Ärger herunter, dass John eine Sache für seine Vergeltung ausgesucht hatte, die ihm so viel bedeutete. Die ihm selbst jetzt, da er wusste, dass das nicht ernst gemeint gewesen war, noch nächtelang zum Träumen dienen konnte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Zum hunderttausendsten Mal an diesem Tag. „Dann sind wir quitt, ja? Weißt du, John, der andere John Shep…“

„Interessiert mich überhaupt nicht.“ Warum fing Rodney denn jetzt schon wieder mit dem anderen Sheppard an? Hatte er die letzte halbe Stunde nicht genug darüber geredet? Warum sah er denn nicht, dass John seine Meinung geändert hatte? War es nicht genug, dass er ihn trotz des Bieres geküsst hatte? Und verdammt, das hatte ihn im ersten Moment viel weniger gestört als gedacht, schließlich war es Rod. Nur als Rod so überhaupt nicht geantwortet hatte, da hatte er den schalen Nachgeschmack gespürt. Was ihn aber nicht hinderte, den nächsten Kuss zu wollen, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war. „Wills du mich nun küssen, oder nicht?“  
Er legte seine Hand in Rods Halsbeuge.

„Ähm …“ Oh, mein Gott, er war doch sonst so eloquent! Wo waren denn die ganzen schönen Worte, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Rod hätte sich in den Hintern treten können, wie ungeschickt er gerade war. „Ja, klar. Sicher. Aber…“ Hatte John da nicht irgendwo einen Schritt übersprungen? War der letzte Stand der Dinge nicht der gewesen, dass John ihm mitgeteilt hatte, keine weitere Kerbe auf seinem Bettpfosten werden zu wollen – auch wenn er das eleganter ausgedrückt hatte? Was für ein Spielchen spielte John jetzt mit ihm? Rod merkte, dass er eigentlich viel zu müde, nein, emotional viel zu erschöpft war, um weiter darauf einzugehen und nur um des lieben Friedens willen, gute Miene zum seltsamen Spiel zu machen. Aber … aber wenn er mit John weiter kollegial zusammen arbeiten wollte, lag es wohl tatsächlich wieder mal an ihm, die Situation nicht hochgehen zu lassen.

„Wir können gerne darüber reden. Aber bitte erklär mir vorher eine Sache: Warum jetzt? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, nein, eher erleichtert, und es ist ganz toll von dir, dass du…“  
John fasste ihn fest an den Oberarmen und schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Rod?“  
„Ja?“  
„Sagst du auch einmal, was du wirklich sagen willst und nicht das, von dem du glaubst, dass ich es hören will?“, fragte John.  
„Was?“ Verrückt, das war jetzt der zweite innerhalb eines Tages, der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass Diplomatie nicht immer angebracht war! Warum machte er sich eigentlich immer die ganze Mühe, wenn es doch nicht gewürdigt wurde?  
„Du hast mich verstanden.“

„Verdammt, ja, das habe ich. Du willst den anderen Rodney aus mir machen, den aus dem anderen Universum, von dem ich erzählt habe. Aber der bin ich nicht. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag auf Konfrontationskurs gehen. Ich brauche, verflucht noch mal, eine gewisse Grundharmonie. Und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann kannst du ja…“  
„Aber das passt mir doch!“, rief nun seinerseits John. „Ich bin froh, dass du immer wieder Frieden stiftest und mir die unfähigsten Mitarbeiter vom Leib hältst. Ich will dich nicht ändern. Aber warum meinst du auch mir etwas vorspielen zu müssen?“  
John wollte ihn, wie er war? „Weil … weil …“, stammelte er, mit seinen Gedanken noch bei dem, was John gesagt hatte.

„Und ich will überhaupt nicht den anderen Rodney, sondern dich, Rod.“ Und weil Rod schon wieder den Mund öffnete, wahrscheinlich um erneut irgendetwas zu sagen, was gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte, verschloss er ihm den Mund mit seinen Lippen. Die Sache war nun mal, dass John herkommen war, um Rod nach seiner Entschuldigung zu sagen, oder besser Rod zu zeigen, dass er küssen nicht abgeneigt war. Unter anderem. Da waren noch viele Dinge auf Johns Agenda, die er gerne ausprobieren würde, aber da Rod mit Küssen angefangen hatte, hatte er beschlossen dort weiter zu machen.

Immerhin wich Rod dieses Mal nicht zurück. Das ‚ja, klar, sicher’ hatte also wenigstens einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten. John wurde fordernder, legte eine Hand in Rods Nacken und presste seine Zunge zwischen Rods Lippen. Dieses Mal kam kein Protest und mit stetig wachsender Sicherheit nahm John von Rods Mund Besitz. Rod focht nicht um die Oberhand mit ihm. Er ließ ihn kosten und die warme, feuchte Hitze erforschen, folgte Johns Zunge, wenn sie sich zurückzog oder vorstieß. John war begeistert. Als er seine Hand unter Rods T-Shirt schob, hörte er ihn zum ersten Mal leise in seinem Mund stöhnen. Sah so aus, als ob er das mochte. John wurde selbstsicherer und glitt mit seinem Zeigfinger über Rods linke Brustwarze. Er spürte, wie sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Als er sie zwischen zwei Fingern noch mehr rieb, bis sie hart und fest abstand, stöhnte Rod zum zweiten Mal auf. Er wiederholte den Vorgang sofort an der zweiten.

Das fühlte sich fantastisch an. Rod zweifelte noch mit einem ganz winzigen Teil seines Verstandes an, dass das wirklich ihm galt, dass das nicht Teil eines ausgeklügelten Plans war, um ihm den ersten Kuss heimzuzahlen – aber das war wirklich nur ein immer leiser werdender Mahner, der so dachte. Ansonsten überluden sich Rods Sinne mit Johns Wärme, er genoss den festen Griff in seinen Nacken und die Sicherheit, mit der John ihn küsste. Als er dann noch die Finger auf seiner Brust spürte, war er bereit, sich darauf einzulassen, egal welches Johns Motive sein mochten. Schon dies war weit mehr, als er nach dem ersten, völlig verunglückten Kuss je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er lehnte sich in jede von Johns Berührungen und genoss in vollen Zügen die kleinen Schauder, die seinen Körper durchrieselten. Als John ihn schwungvoll nach hinten auf das Bett schubste, ließ er sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fallen. John schob sein T-Shirt ganz nach oben, bat ihn es aus dem Weg zu halten und er fand, dass das eine gute Idee war. Besonders als Johns Lippen jetzt tiefer wanderten und rastlos über seinen Hals strichen. Er bog seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so dass John noch mehr Fläche für gierige Küsse und knabbernde Bisse zur Verfügung hatte. Als sich nach Johns Fingern nun seine Lippen um seine Brustwarze schlossen, atmete er schneller. Als John sanft zubiss, keuchte er auf. Das war … fast zu viel, aber gleichzeitig so erregend, so anders, so genau das, was er in diesem Moment wollte, dass er leise „Ja“ flüsterte. Er wusste nicht, ob John auf eine Bestätigung wartete, aber es konnte nicht schaden, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie im selben Boot saßen.

John nahm die Zustimmung am Rande zur Kenntnis. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag auf Rods nackter Haut. So wunderbar, so warm, so lebendig. Sie waren beide Idioten, dass sie so lange gebraucht hatten, sich einzugestehen, dass sie das wollten. Und wäre nicht Rods Verschwinden gewesen, Jeannies gutes Zureden, ob sie dann je Kurve gekriegt hätten? John wollte sich das nicht ausmalen. Das Gefühl, es gerade noch geschafft zu haben, vermischte sich mit einer Welle aus Verlangen. Er wollte Rod, wollte noch so viel mehr von ihm, wollte ihn besitzen und wissen, dass Rod das auch wollte. Es war schon lange her, dass er ein so drängendes Begehren gespürt hatte. Er wollte alles und zwar sofort.

Mit hastigen kleinen Küssen glitt er an Rods Körper hinab bis zum Bauchnabel und mit seiner rechten Hand fummelte er bereits an dem Verschluss an Rods Hose. Er öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss und schob die Hose herunter, was durch Rods Anheben der Hüften vereinfacht wurde. John beugte sich vor und presste seine Wange gegen die Erektion, die sich deutlich sichtbar unter der letzten Schicht Stoff abzeichnete. Ja, Rod wollte das, kein Zweifel. John rieb mit seinem Drei-Tage-Bart – denn er hatte in den letzten Tagen keine Zeit gefunden, sich um so nichtige Dinge wie eine Rasur zu kümmern – über Rods Schaft, der härter und härter wurde. Kurz entschlossen schob John auch noch die Unterhose nach unten, so dass er direkten Hautkontakt hatte. Rod so nah zu sein, derart direkt seine Erregung zu spüren und zu schmecken, jetzt, da er mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze des Gliedes strich, machte ihn fast schwindelig. Er holte tief Luft und atmete zwei Mal durch. Langsam, John, mahnte er sich. Überstürz es nicht. Gib Rod wenigstens etwas Zeit.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass John auch im Bett so zielstrebig war. Jeder Nerv in Rod vibrierte, er war sich seines Körpers lange nicht mehr so bewusst gewesen, wie jetzt. Er halbnackt, John noch vollständig angezogen, machte der gerade nichts anderes als gegen sein heißes Glied zu atmen – und dennoch musste Rod bereits alle Kraft aufwenden, um nicht vorzustoßen. Als er jetzt Johns kratzige Bartstoppeln auf seiner empfindlichen Haut spürte, wollte er schon protestieren, aber dann leckte John erneut über die Spitze und er vergaß seinen Protest. Als John erneut seine Wange an ihm rieb – dieses Mal ohne den lästigen Stoff dazwischen – jagten die prickelnden Sensationen nie gekannte Empfindungen durch seinen Körper. Immer an der Grenze zum Unangenehmen entlang, aber nie darüber hinaus. Er mochte das, stellte er fest. Mochte, dass John klar machte, dass er wusste, was er tat und dass er das Tempo vorgab. Er gab sich ganz dem Moment hin, genoss mit allen Sinnen und konnte kaum verstehen, dass John sich plötzlich aufrichtete.

„Bitte“, stieß er hervor, ohne recht zu wissen, worum er bat, nur, dass es weitergehen sollte.

„Zieh dich aus.“

Oh, Gott, ja. Ja. Rod zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf und als er dann die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass John ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. Hey, wollte John denn nicht auch mal etwas von seiner Kleidung loswerden? Irgendwie kam sich Rod etwas ‚under dressed’ vor. Aber John sagte nur: „Weiter“, und machte eine nachlässige Handbewegung in Richtung auf Rods schon bis zu den Knien heruntergezogene Hose. Ein Schwall von unterschiedlichen Gefühlen rauschte in Sekundenschnelle durch Rods Kopf. Da war ein Hauch von Ablehnung dabei – wie konnte John ihm einfach so etwas befehlen? Gejagt wurde es von Lust – denn irgendein verräterischer Teil in Rods Gehirn fand diesen Befehl absolut heiß. Mochte es, dass John ihn in diese Lage brachte, in der er vollständig Johns Blicken ausgeliefert war. Sein steter Wunsch zu gefallen wurde angesprochen – und dennoch war es nicht er, der dieses Mal eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Das war so befreiend, dass er sich entspannte.

John sah Rods Zögern, aber da dessen Schwanz nicht für eine Sekunde an Festigkeit verlor, ganz im Gegenteil, er konnte den ersten Tropfen herunter rinnen sehen, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er intuitiv auf dem richtigen Weg war. Und er wollte Rod wirklich nackt sehen. Nicht nur in einer gemeinsamen Dusche, wo es gegen die Etikette war, allzu ausführlich seinen Blick schweifen zu lassen, oder in der Krankenstation, wo er meist andere Sorgen hatte. Er wollte Rods Nacktheit für sich. Ganz alleine nur für sich. Er wollte ihn überall berühren, mit seinen Fingern jede Kontur nachfahren. Und zwar jetzt.

Er zog Rods Socke herunter, was den anderen Mann aus seiner unentschiedenen Haltung herausbrachte. Rod streifte Hose und Unterwäsche ab, zog auch den zweiten Socken aus und legte sich auf das Bett zurück. Die Hände über den Kopf gestreckt räkelte er sich, als würde er nicht Johns Blick auf sich spüren. John sah jedoch, wie ein Schwall von Röte die helle Haut auf seiner Brust überflutete und sich über den Hals bis zu seinen Wangen hochzog. Aber Rod bedeckte sich nicht, wich nicht seinem Blick aus und John beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Danke“, sagte er und Rod schmolz in den Kuss, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und rieb sich gegen ihn.

‚Langsam’ könnten sie auch das nächste Mal noch vorgehen, beschloss John. Er ließ seine Hände gierig über Rods Körper gleiten. Die Arme hinauf, an Rods Flanken herunter während er ihn die ganze Zeit küsste. Als er an Rods Oberschenkeln ankam und nach den Außenseiten auch die Innenseiten streichelte, bekam er Rods Luftholen auch an seinen Lippen mit. Das kurze Stottern, das tiefe Einatmen, er spürte Rods wachsende Erregung. Er streichelte über die weiche Haut, langsam immer höher gleitend. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen, das mit einer brennenden Spur durch Johns Körper raste und sich in seinem Unterleib festsetzte, öffnete Rod seine Beine für ihn.

„Bleib so.“ Rod brauchte eine Sekunde, damit sein von Lust überladenes Gehirn, diese zwei Worte richtig einsortieren konnte. John war aufgestanden, stand jetzt vor dem Bett und fixierte ihn mit dunklen Augen, während er sich rasch seiner Kleidung entledigte. Nur die Aussicht, dass es dann gleich weiter gehen würde, ließ Rod gegen den heftigen Impuls seine Beine schließen zu wollen, ankämpfen und auch gewinnen. Er hatte nie mit jemandem diese Art von Spielchen gespielt und wusste nicht, ob er es zulassen konnte, dass sie ihm gefielen – denn das taten sie zweifellos – oder ob er John damit zuviel Macht über sich gab.

Aber noch nie hatte er so gefühlt, so viel gefühlt. Jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut konnte er spüren. Von den Händen, die locker neben seinem Kopf lagen, über die Wangen, die heiß brannten, die Brustwarzen, die jeder Lufthauch noch härter werden ließ, bis hin zu seinem Schwanz, der der hoch aufgerichtete keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass ihm das hier gefiel. Seine Hoden fühlten sich schwer an, seine gespreizten Beine, ließen John, der ans Fußende des Bettes getreten war und gerade aus seiner Hose stieg, alles von ihm sehen. Rod schnappte nach Luft, als ihm klar wurde, dass es genau das war, was er in diesem Moment wollte. Und dass er Johns Schwanz wollte, der genauso hart wie seiner war und ihm damit den letzten Zweifel nahm, dass er in diese Sache womöglich mehr investierte als John.

Johns Finger glitten bewusst nachlässig einmal über seine Erektion und er ließ Rod eine halbe Minute nach Herzenslust schauen. Denn zu sehen, wie Rods Pupillen sich weiteten, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte, war es mehr als wert, sich diese kleine Auszeit zu nehmen. Er hätte ja auch liebend gerne die Lippen, die Rod gerade hektisch mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete, an seinem Schwanz gespürt, aber das musste er auf später verschieben. Er fürchtete, sobald er in Rods Mund stieß, wäre es zu rasch zu Ende für ihn. Und das wollte er nicht, denn es gab noch etwas, das er noch drängender wollte.

John brachte seine Knie aufs Bett und krabbelte langsam zwischen Rods gespreizten Beinen nach oben, bis er ihm einen Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen hauchen konnte. Rod atmete noch hektischer, als John sich auf ganzer Länge auf ihn legte. Ihre Oberkörper rieben gegeneinander und er spürte, wie sich Rods Härte in seine Leistengegend bohrte. Er rieb mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen, wartete auf Rods leises Wimmern, was auch prompt kam.

„John, ich bin so kurz davor, bitte“, keuchte Rod.

„Du kannst noch etwas durchhalten“, sagte John. „Bis ich in dir bin und dann kannst du mit mir zusammen kommen, aber nicht früher.“ Er stieß noch einmal gegen Rods Erektion, so dass der laut aufstöhnte. „Das willst du doch auch, oder?“

„Ja, ja.“ Rod fühlte sich, als hätte er zu allem Ja und Amen gesagt, wenn es nur bedeutete, dass er in der nicht allzu fernen Zukunft endlich kommen konnte. Zusammen mit John klang natürlich fantastisch und John in ihm auch – und wenn alles, was er dafür tun musste, noch ein wenig länger dieses überwältigende Verlangen zurückzudrängen, dann würde er es versuchen. Er bemühte sich, sich Ingenieur Kavanagh vorzustellen, wie er irgendeine hirnrissige Theorie von sich gab und das brachte ihn immerhin ein paar Zentimeter von der Kante, von der er jede Sekunde herunterzufallen drohte, zurück. Und so konnte er John die Dose Handcreme, die der gerade öffnete, noch aus der Hand nehmen und ihm die Tube von unter dem Kopfkissen anreichen. Und dann gab es nur noch Johns Finger, die in seinen Körper eindrangen, von ihm Besitz ergriffen und jeglichen rationalen Gedanken ausschalteten.

Vielleicht war das alles ein wenig schnell, gestand sich John noch für eine Sekunde selbstkritisch ein. Als er sich dann aber Zentimeter für Zentimeter in Rod versenkte, war der Gedanke genauso schnell vergessen, wie er herangeweht war. Rod war endlich sein. Das war alles, was zählte. Niemand davor zählte, kein anderes Universum, nur sie beide. John leckte den Schweißtropfen auf, der an Rods Schläfe herunter lief, während er die letzten Zentimeter vorstieß. Mit aller Kraft drängte er den Impuls sich zu bewegen zurück und gab Rod ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sich an ihn anzupassen. Doch als Rod seine Beine um seine Taille legte und die Füße in seinem Rücken verschränkte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr.

Wieder und wieder stieß er in die warme Enge vor, nahm jedes Keuchen, Seufzen und gebrabbelte Wort von Rod in sich auf. Seinen Kopf vergrub er in Rods Halsbeuge, atmete hektisch gegen Rods Haut aus und spürte dessen rasenden Puls unter seinen Lippen, als er einen saugenden Kuss dort hindrückte. Er ließ sich von Rods lauter und lauter werdenden „Ja. Ja. Ja“, mit nach oben nehmen, wurde schneller und stieß härter und rascher zu. Seine ‚Ja’ vermischten sich mit Rods und als spürte, dass ihn noch Sekunden trennten, umfasste er Rods Schwanz, glitt ein paar Mal mit seiner Hand auf und ab und wusste, dass er Rod damit keine Chance ließ, es noch weiter hinauszuzögern.

Für fünf, sechs – unendlich kurze – unendlich lange – Sekunden nahm er Rods gelösten, ekstatischen Gesichtsausdruck in sich auf, speicherte ab, wie frei, wie heiß, wie entspannt und  
wie hinreißend Rod aussah. Dann ließ auch er sich gehen, stemmte sich nicht länger gegen das Unausweichliche und ließ sich von Rods Händen in seinem Rücken und den rhythmischen Bewegungen in seinen eigenen Höhepunkt ziehen. Endlich, endlich, endlich.

Nach ein paar verdösten Minuten sagte Rod auf einmal: „Das war heiß.“ Er grinste John an.  
„Das war vielleicht etwas … äh… eilig, aber heiß“, stimmte John mit einem breiten Lächeln zu.  
„Eilig? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas viel länger Hinausgezögertes durchstehen würde“, meinte Rod und zog die Zudecke über sie beide.  
„Ein Penisring könnte dir dabei helfen“, sagte John so ruhig als würde er das Wetter diskutieren.  
Rod schluckte hörbar. „Ähm … ja.“  
„Nur wenn du willst natürlich“, fügte John hinzu, wobei er die Hoffnung hatte, dass Rod der Gedanke gefiel.  
„Ich … ich …“  
John spürte, wie Rods Penis, der direkt an seinem Oberschenkel lag, zuckte und neckend meinte er: „Sieht ja fast so aus.“

Rod holte tief Luft, wandte sich John zu und sagte ernsthaft: „Ja, das möchte ich. Verdammt, John.“ Er hob hilflos die Schultern, straffte sich dann aber und fügte resolut hinzu. „Okay, jetzt sage ich das, was ‚ich’ möchte. Auch wenn ich natürlich hoffe, dass es auch das ist, was du hören willst.“ Er legte seine Hand über Johns. „Ich will noch viel mehr davon. Ich bin noch längst nicht am Ende dessen, was ich ausprobieren möchte.“

„Das ist genau das, was ich hören möchte.“ John verflocht seine Finger mit Rods. „Aber eine Sache musst du mir versprechen, wenn wir dort weitermachen. Sobald du irgendetwas nicht magst, sagst du es mir sofort.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser und verführerischer. „Also, wenn du zum Beispiel nicht über den Schreibtisch gebeugt werden möchtest, die Hose auf den Knöcheln und dein nackter Hintern…“

„John!“ unterbrach ihn Rod, dem schon alleine bei dem Gedanken, die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. „Hör auf damit, oder wir können gleich Runde zwei einläuten und dafür bin ich eigentlich viel zu müde.“

„Okay, dann morgen. Such dir schon mal einen Schreibtisch aus.“

Rod zog John lachend ein Kissen über den Kopf und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er war im Besten aller Universen zurück.

\-----------------ENDE------------

©Antares, Sept./Okt. 2013 


End file.
